The objective of this project is to analyze the political determinants of and impediments to the formation, adoption and implementation of a rational official population policy in a rapidly modernizing state, Israel. First, we will ascertain whether a pro- or anti-natalist policy exists by examining relevant documentary evidence in the realm of personal status laws; health and welfare programs; wage, tax, labor and social security structures; immigration policies; and the educational system. We hypothesize that whatever policy exists, and how it is ultimately implemented, is the result of decision-making based upon elite perceptions (ideological, historical and security) and group advocacy (including political parties of religious, nationalist, and labor orientations; interest groups, such as the military, other governmental ministries and agencies, ethnic associations, medical or planned parenthood groups, etc.). Documentary materials as well as interviews with key decision makers will be employed here. Finally, the effectiveness of national population policy will be analyzed based on demographic trends. The significance of the project is four-fold: 1. The issue is a microcosm of the chief cleavages of politics in Israel-- economic development, security, religion, and ethnicity, one which has not been examined. 2. The analysis of the political determinants and impediments of population policy in Israel will clarify policy options. 3. The case of Israel may serve as a useful model for other states bent on rapid economic development and security, along with the preservation of democratic values and traditional legitimacy. 4. The employment of a political approach to population study adds an important dimension, as the political choices are often the determining ones, especially in the developing world, where questions of population are most pressing.